Ciega, Sordomuda por Kisakun
by Clan-Abunai
Summary: Kisame siempre se deprime por ser impopular con las chicas, pero lo que no sabe, es que las tiene más loquitas de lo que parece…


_Se veía una chica morena y de cabello negro en un escenario, apunto de cantar y con mesas llenas de gente._

_-tama: suspiro "vamos, tu puedes hacerlo, es por dinero, ¡si se puede! ¡Si se puede! ¡Humillar a kyôshi! ¡siii!"_

_guitarra trompeta_

_-tama: "aquí voy…"_

_La joven tomo el micrófono y las luces empezaron a señalarla…_

Se ve a una chica de 15 años de cabello rubio castaño y ojos cafés caminar tranquilamente mientras tarareaba una cancioncita molesta

-o si somos los tocino ¡avisa a tu vecino! No pasaras hambre porque servimos ¡porcino! preparando la carne a la parrilla, servimos tocino no panques con semilla-cantaba la joven-no escaparas, ni siquiera soñaras, no me sorprenderás porque yo se como va-

La chica seguía avanzando hasta que…

PAF

Tropezó con… una puntilla de lapicero…

-ouuh-dijo la joven mientras tomaba la puntilla-eso astilla-

La joven había caído entre un montón de bolsas de basura, conforme se fue quitando las bolsas pudo ver una escena bastante peculiar.

_Se me acaba el argumento_

_Y la metodología_

_Cada ves que se aparece_

_Frente a mí tu anatomía_

La castaña vio frente a ella a un hombre con una espada gigante, pelo azul, agallas en las mejillas, piel azul claro y una túnica negra con nubes rojas, este se encontraba despedazando a un hombre con su espada.

-¡por favor no lo…!-dijo el hombre antes de que el chico pez lo agarrara del cuello y se lo rompiera-

-este fue un buen entrenamiento-dijo el joven azul antes de irse detrás de un hombre de cabello largo recogido en una cola, con una vestimenta igual a la de el-

-¿en-tre…namiento?-susurro la rubia estupefacta-es… tan… kawaii…-

_Porque este amor ya no entiende_

_De consejos, ni razones_

_Se alimenta de pretextos_

_Y le faltan pantalones_

-¿un hombre pollo pez?-dijo una chica pelinegra y de tez morena-

-¡¡no era un hombre pollo pez!!-dijo la rubia-

-yo digo que si-dijo una chica con orejas de lobo-

-¡noo! ¡El no tiene nada de pollo kyo!-

-que si-dijo la morena-

-¡tamashi-sensei!-

-yo solo digo lo que pienso kori-se defendió la pelinegra-

-¡pero es que ustedes no lo vieron! ¡La forma en que le rompió el cuello a ese hombre!-dijo la chica con brillitos en los ojos-¡es todo un experto!

-ne, ne, nunca entenderé a las kunoichis-

Mientras la rubia seguía con brillitos en los ojos imaginándose quien sabrá que con cierto hombre azul.

_Este amor no me permite estar en pie_

_Porque ya hasta me ah quebrado los talones_

_Aunque me levante volveré a caer_

_Si te acercas nada es útil para esta inútil_

La kunoichi rubia iba corriendo por las calles de la aldea del té con un paquete de chocolates en las manos, en busca del joven azul.

De alguna manera había logrado averiguar a donde iría el y el pelinegro, había estado preparando unos chocolates para esa ocasión, no podía permitir perder esta oportunidad.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, el y su compañero estaban en una tienda de ramen, estaba a unos cuantos metros de decirle sus sentimientos a un asesino ¿Qué podría salir mal?

PAF

Korinoki se resbala con un trapo y cae colina abajo.

-¿escuchaste algo?-dijo el pelinegro-

-no-contesto el azulito-

Korinoki siguió cayendo por la colina hasta que se estrello con un carrito de sandias.

-oooh no-dijo esta al ver sus chocolates aplastados y llenos de sandia-

_Bruta, ciega, sordomuda_

_Torpe, traste, testaruda_

_Es todo lo que eh sido_

_Por ti me eh convertido_

_En una cosa que no hace_

_Otra cosa más que amarte_

_Pienso en ti día y noche_

_Y no se como olvidarte_

-bien esta será su misión-decía una mujer rubia de dos coletas-hemos averiguado la localización de la guarida de Akatsuki, lo que tienen que hacer es guiar a nuestras tropas anbu-

-¡hai!-dijeron una chica pelirosa y un chico con cola de caballo-

-y korinoki será su líder-

-¡¡NANI?!-dijeron al unísono-

-ella fue la que descubrió su ubicación, ella los guiara con más seguridad a ella-

-hai…-dijeron no muy convencidos-

-¡¿entendiste el plan korinoki?!- dijo la rubia a la ventana-

-hai… hokage-sama-contesto la castaña que estaba sentada fuera de la ventana-

-la misión la llevaremos a cabo en tres días, para que puedan prepararse-sentencio finalmente la hokage-

-¡hai! ¡tsunade-sama!-dijeron al unísono antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo-

-"_3 días" _hai-dijo la castaña antes de irse saltando de tejado en tejado-

1 minutos después…

-¡bien! ¡Tenemos tres días para ir a la guarida de akatsuki! ¡Convencerlos! ¡Y ocultarlos para que no sean atacados!-dijo korinoki a sus dos amigas-

-no se porque creo que esto no saldrá bien-dijo la chica orejas de lobo-

-¿solo crees? Yo estoy segura-contesto la morena-

-hagamos una apuesta-

-… ¿Qué propones?-

_Cuantas veces eh intentado_

_Enterrarte en mi memoria_

_Y aunque diga ya no más _

_Es otra vez la misma historia_

-debo admitir que fue buena idea-dijo la morena- Tsunade-sama no cancelo las misiones por esto, solo teníamos que solicitar escolta para la aldea de la ola y ¡¡CACHAN!! Nos largamos con Akatsuki sin sacar sospechas-

-ves, yo soy muy inteligente ¡un abraso!-dijo tratando de abrasar a tama-

-te estoy haciendo un halago, no arruines el momento-dijo tama deteniendo a la rubia-

-ohh, bueno-

-aunque no se, ni siquiera has hablado con ese tipo y ya estas sacrificando tu trabajo por el-dijo la castaña-

-en eso kyo tiene razón, es una tontería, deberíamos olvidarlo y tomarnos unas vacaciones en la ola-

-…-la joven kunoichi no objeto nada, sus amigas tenían razón, pero simplemente no podía dejarlo así-

_Porque este amor siempre sabe_

_Hacerme respirar profundo_

_Ya me trae por la izquierda_

_Y de pelea con el mundo_

-¡esta ah sido una de tus peores ideas!-gritaba la pelinegra-

Se podía apreciar a tres chicas ser perseguidas por ninjas con túnicas negras y nubes rojas.

-¡sigo diciendo que deberíamos golpearlos!-gritaba la castaña-

-¡NO! ¡Si los golpeamos no nos creerán! ¡Debemos de llegar con el líder sin que nos atrapen!-decía la rubia kunoichi-

15 minutos después…

-debemos de practicar la parte de "sin que nos atrapen"-dijo la morena-

Se veía a las tres amarradas a unas sillas, siendo rodeados por los principales de akatsuki (ya saben quienes)

-se puede saber que hacen tres niñas en esta zona tan peligrosa-dijo una persona a la que no se le alcanzaba a ver la cara-

-¿sabe? No seria tan peligrosa si ustedes no amarraran a los que pasan por aquí-dijo la morena-

-¡¡TAMASHI-SENSEI!!-dijo la rubia-

-bueno, bueno, habla tú-

-lo que pasa es que…-

_Si pudiera exorcizarme de tu voz_

_Si pudiera escaparme de tu nombre_

_Si pudiera arrancarme el corazón_

_Y esconderme para no sentirme nuevamente_

-déjame ver si entendí…-decía el líder- eres una kunoichi de konoha, te enamoraste de uno de mis ninjas, konoha nos va a atacar y decidiste venir a dar aviso aunque ni siquiera le as hablado a ese ninja que dices-

-pues si-dijo la rubia kunoichi-

-"_porque nunca conozco a gente normal" _bien… y nos podrías decir quien es ese supuesto ninja-

-no me su nombre-contesto ruborizada-

-bien, te pasare uno por uno a ver si lo reconoces-

_Bruta, ciega, sordomuda_

_Torpe, traste, testaruda_

_Es todo lo que eh sido_

_Por ti me eh convertido_

_En una cosa que no hace_

_Otra cosa más que amarte_

_Pienso en ti día y noche_

_Y no se como olvidarte_

El líder fue pasando a uno por uno hasta que fue el turno de tobi

-Tobi is a good boy-

-¡que lindo!-dijo la rubia-

Los de Akatsuki escuchaban atentamente lo que decía, la primera cosa positiva que decía de uno…

-pero no es el-

Todos cayeron al mas puro estilo anime, esto iba a tardar…

_Ojerosa, flaca, fea, desgreñada_

_Torpe, tonta, lenta, necia, desquiciada_

_Completamente descontrolada_

_Tú te das cuenta y no me dices nada_

Itachi…

-me recuerda a alguien que me desagrada-algo cabreada

Deidara…

-¡parece una mujer!-

-¡demonios! ¡Ya te mostramos a todos!-

-neh, falta kisame-dijo itachi provocando que se oyeran leves risas que dejaron a kisame un poco deprimido-

_Ves que se me ah vuelto la cabeza un nido_

_Donde solamente tú tienes asilo_

_Y no me escuchas lo que te digo_

_Mira bien lo que vas ah hacer conmigo_

Kisame se paro frente a la chica esperando una negativa como los demás, mas la chica solo se quedo callada.

-¿hum?-

-"contrólate… contrólate…" ¡¡KYAAAA!!-

La chica se levanto con tanta fuerza que rompió la silla haciendo que las cuerdas se soltaran, pero ella solo se fijaba en una cosa… abrasar a kisame.

-¡oye que haces!-grito kisame perdiendo el equilibrio haciendo que la chica quedara sobre el-

-¡ERES TU! ¡ERES TÚ! ¡Eres el chico que vi la otra ves quebrándole el cuello a ese inútil!-

Los demás de akatsuki solo miraron la escena estupefactos…

_Bruta, ciega, sordomuda_

_Torpe, traste, testaruda_

_Es todo lo que eh sido_

_Por ti me eh convertido_

_En una cosa que no hace_

_Otra cosa más que amarte_

_Pienso en ti día y noche_

_Y no se como olvidarte…_

-¡ya casi llegamos a donde nos indico kori-chan!-decía la chica pelirosada

-¡esos sujetos no saben lo que les espera! ¡DATEBAYO!-

-que problemático…-

Al llegar vieron estupefactos el lugar… estaba vacio.

-¡¡KUSO!! ¡Debieron saber que veníamos y se fueron!-dijo el chico de la cola de caballo-

Los otros dos solo bajaron la cabeza decepcionados y los ambus… ellos solo maldijeron por lo bajo.

En unos árboles un poco alejados…

-tal parece que la chica tenía razón-decía un chico pelinegro-

-eso parece, me sorprende que alguien traicione a su propia aldea solo por kisame-san-decía un chico rubio-

-"el amor ase locuras"-pensaba un chico de mascara-

Se ve a la morena bajar del escenario, el publico aplaudía con algo de diversión… ¿mencione que el publico eran todos los de akatsuki? ¿No? Pues lo son…

5 horas después…

-bueno, como ya no pueden regresar a su base, se pueden quedar a vivir en la mansión de tamashi-sensei-

-¡hey! ¡En primera no es mía! ¡Y en segunda! ¿Porque no se quedan en tu casa?-

-es muy chiquita-

-suspiro bueno-

-como no hay suficientes cuartos para todos, dormirán en parejas ¡pido con kisa-kun!-

Los de Akatsuki fueron eligiendo con quien con rapidez.

-¡pido con deidara-san!-decía la morena apunto de saltar enzima de deidara pero fue detenida por un chico de cabellos violases en forma de pico que la llevo lejos de ahí.

-¡deidara-san!-decía la morena con lágrimas en los oclallos mientras desaparecía en uno de los cuartos junto con el peli violases-

-¡deidara-san!-decía el chico de mascara yendo con deidara-

El rubio al verlo metió la mano entre las personas y saco a itachi.

-lo siento tobi, voy con el-

Tobi se alejo con la cabeza gacha, mientras Itachi miraba a deidara.

-no recuerdo haber dicho que si-

-mala suerte itachi-san-dijo deidara con burla-

Mientras que con kyoshi, muchos chicos querían ir con ella.

-mmm ¿a quien elegir?-decía kyoshi-

-¡¡A MI!! ¡¡A MI!!-decían al unísono los de akatsuki con baba en la boca-

-elijo a…-

-¡¡SOBRE AVISO!! ¡El cuarto de kyo es la casa del perro!-decía la morena asomándose con la puerta-

Todos los de akatsuki se alejaron y tomaron a otro como pareja, mientras kyo miraba furiosa a Tama.

-ni modo, te toca sola-dijo la morena volviendo a entrar-

La castaña enojada salia de la casa dirigiéndose a la casa del perro, dentro había una puerta en el piso que ella abrió y al bajar se veía una hermosa habitación, espaciosa y llena de lujos.

Mientras tanto kori jalaba del brazo de kisame llevándolo a una pequeña habitación de una sola cama, computadora y television

-emm, solo hay una cama-decía kisame sonrojado-

-ya lo se-decía korinoki sonriente-

FIN


End file.
